The invention relates to a preparation for applying an anti-slip layer to a surface wherein the preparation comprises a coating composition, containing particulate material, and a curing agent.
Such a preparation is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,136 which discloses a preparation for applying a slip-resistant layer to a surface, wherein a layer of a fluid dispersion of finely divided angular or rough resin particles in a liquid plasticiser is applied on a surface as well as articles comprising such a slip-resistant layer. The resin particles must be--partly--soluble or gellable in the plasticiser when the latter is heated. More in particular, after having applied said fluid dispersion on the surface, a layer of embedded hard resin granules is obtained. The size of the granules may vary but is preferably 1/16 to 1/2 inch and a part of the granules should extend above the upper surface of the layer of the cured fluid dispersion. Subsequently, the surface and the respective layer are heated, so that the resin particles partly dissolve into the plasticiser. After cooling, this results in the formation of a solid resilient layer in which the granules are embedded such that at least a part of the granules extend above the upper surface of said layer. The resin particles are preferably copolymers of vinyl chloride and vinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride, polymethyl methacrylate and copolymers of vinyl chloride and vinylidene chloride, whereas the plasticiser is preferably an ester such as dioctyl phtalate. The coating composition according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,136, however, does not contain a curing agent for cross-linking the plasticiser which cross-linking would provide a more wear resistant anti-slip layer.
A preparation of this type is also disclosed in British Patent Application 2 156 672. Said patent application describes a coating composition for providing a rough coating on a sanitary product. The composition comprises a polymer, preferably a polymethyl methacrylate, a filler, a particulate material and a curing agent, preferably benzoyl peroxide. The particulate material preferably consists of glass beads having a size of about 200 to 800 .mu.m. The coating composition is applied, for example by means of a brush, to the bottom of, for example, a bathtub or a shower tray, as a result of which the bathtub or shower tray is provided with an anti-slip coating.
A disadvantage of the coating according to British Patent Application 2 156 672 is that the surface thereof is relatively polar because the layer consists of an acrylate and glass beads. Water will therefore easily be able to remain between the coated glass beads, which is disadvantageous for the anti-slip properties of the coating. As a result of the presence of water, growth of bacteria and moulds will also easily be able to take place, which is not only hazardous to health but also has an adverse effect on the anti-slip properties of the coating.
Preparations and compositions for applying an anti-slip layer to one or more surfaces of sanitary products are also disclosed in WO 88/00018, DE-A 3 320 929 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,145. WO 88/00018 describes a coating composition which contains an elastomer. Said coating composition can be applied to the bottom of a sanitary product, as a result of which the bottom is coated with a coating which has improved friction characteristics.
DE-A 3 320 929 describes a method with which a coating is applied to a sanitary product by the use of a rubber-containing synthetic material, a coating being obtained which is not smooth. It has been found that the bottoms of bathtubs and shower trays which have been provided with coatings obtained using such coating compositions possess inadequate anti-slip properties because the coating compositions do not contain particulate materials, as a result of which the relief of the coating is inadequate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,145 describes a method for applying a coating to an enamel surface, with which method a template provided with openings is placed on the surface after the latter has been cleaned. The finish is then removed from the surface at the locations of the openings by etching with acid and the etched locations are cleaned. A layer of a polyurethane-containing enamel, a layer of silicon dioxide containing sand and a further layer of a polyurethane containing enamel are then applied in succession. The final steps are the removal of the template and curing of the layer obtained. The disadvantage of this method is the laborious nature thereof. A further disadvantage of this method is the use of silicon dioxide containing sand, which usually has a small particle size. When, for example, a shower tray is coated in accordance with the method according to said U.S. patent, the locations which are provided with the sand will be sharp and therefore will feel unpleasant.